


【Y2】今天开始不是Fan

by AlikoTsuki



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlikoTsuki/pseuds/AlikoTsuki
Summary: ·SOLO歌手S  x  Fanclub会长迷弟N·炮友变真爱的狗血R十八故事·不是JNS爱抖露体系，请勿代入现实·某种程度上的艹粉，不喜欢就避雷嘤，【一开始只是一个R，后来变成了一个故事的故事】
Relationships: Y2 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【Y2】今天开始不是Fan

0  
二宫和也作为SOLO歌手樱井翔的饭，时常1年半，饭圈内被称为最了解樱井翔的粉丝大大。

不过从今天起，他要脱饭了。

1.  
SOLO歌手樱井翔的巡回演唱会又在粉丝的眼泪和KYA声中结束了，这是这轮巡演的最后一场，明天开始会有两天短暂的假期，这对于全年无休的自己来说已经很不容易了。

这种休息的初日当然要找人来陪自己，说到这个，每次粉丝说自己完美的时候都有些惭愧又想笑，人无完人，太过完美的人的致命缺点就是太过完美——显然这是不可能的。  
自己也不例外，都是人，怎么可能没有七情六欲。

今天的演唱会那个后援会会长也来了。  
真是厉害啊，抽票制也能场场到，想必是花了不少钱吧。  
给自己送的礼物也是正中心思的，有几次在路上目击了自己也没有贸然上来打招呼，从来没有因为知道自己的行程就来打搅。  
今天也给坐在神席的他很多饭撒，还在谢幕的时候向那个方向多挥了挥手，不知道他知不知道自己是想着他去做了这些事呢。

但有个经纪人和公司都不知道的秘密，樱井和这个粉丝有着rou/体关系。

2.  
开始只是普通的FOR ONE NIGHT而已，在第一次之后发现床上床下都十分合拍，于是发展成了固定的S/e/x Partner。  
最初二宫并不是樱井的饭，彼此只当是在会员制酒吧约到的合拍泡友而已。  
直到有一天两个人意乱情迷地决定就近去樱井家过夜，那些没来得及收拾起来的专辑留念、奖杯还有客厅里的钢琴才第一次让二宫知道他是个歌手。  
不是樱井翔不红，而是二宫之前从来不关心什么歌手，最多只是随便听听音乐而已，毕竟他最喜欢的领域是游戏。

但自从他拿着泡友樱井翔的个人专辑回家试着听了听后，居然就意外地饭上了。  
这下两个人的关系一下子就从泡友关系变成了偶像和粉丝还有泡友的双重复杂关系，樱井对着自那之后每次做都会谜之羞涩的二宫哭笑不得。

用二宫的话来说，“再怎么说也是在和偶像ML呢，真刺激啊。”

樱井说别抽票了我送你关系者席的票，二宫不要，说自己亲自搞来的、就算是随机座位的票才是最有意义的。  
樱井说我把公司寄给我的周边和专辑样品送给你，二宫不要，说要自己亲自排队去买。  
樱井逗他说既然如此那我们以后不要约了吧，二宫不答应，说泡友要当，粉丝也要当，我耳朵和嘴巴都要感受你。

3.  
所以说本阶段最后一场巡演结束这个时候，天时地利人和最适合了，樱井拿出手机给二宫发了短信:今晚有空吗?来我住的宾馆吧，你肯定知道的吧，后援会会长？

4.  
"今天也收获了满满的感动，真的好帅啊..不愧是SHO酱呢! "  
“这轮的最后一场了，接下来就暂时休息啦。”  
方才看控的激动心情还未平息，同行的同好们激动讨论着。  
"说起来，NINO这场也是!得到SHO酱的好多饭撒啊，不愧是后援会会长吗? ! "

“ 啊…你不是也得到了……”  
二宫紧紧攥着手里的手机盯着屏幕，在被一个女孩子拍了下肩膀搭话的时候心不在焉的抬起头应和了一句。  
突然手机亮了，弹出的是一条短信，他光速点掉那条短信，手指却是颤抖的。  
心里咚咚打着鼓反复确认了几遍短信的内容以后，脸红到了耳根。  
"NINO?怎么了?"前面的一个同伴发现自己仍驻足在原地落下她们一段距离以后开口问道。  
"啊、那个..我突然有点事情，先走了。"说着背好装着满满一袋子周边的购物袋向反方向快步走去，自然也无暇顾及身后同伴的吐槽。  
"他最近好忙欸.每次看完控都这样....这么忙了都坚持应援，真实樱井翔真爱粉了...."   
的确，二宫是名副其实的樱井翔真爱粉，对樱井翔的支持程度和了解程度在迷弟迷妹们的圈子内是人人皆有耳闻的。  
然而仅有一腔爱意也是不够的，没点真本事也是不可能坐上后援会会长的位置的，就像今天，自己的的确确已经准确掌握了樱井的宾馆地址，甚至具体到房间号，然而这一切被自己的偶像亲自抖出来是非常令人羞耻的。  
二宫带着忐忑和激动的复杂心情走到了自己早就了解清楚了的房间门口吞了吞口水敲响了门，在里面传来熟悉又使人觉得自己是在做梦般不真切的声音后，弱弱的冲里面应了一声:"SHO酱，我来了...”

樱井听到门外的声音，就知道是那个无论来了多少次都会谜之害羞的二宫和也。  
“明明做出了最违背规则的事情，却总是一副无辜的样子和周围的其他饭打成一片，那些男孩女孩如果知道了他的行为会愤怒到什么地步都不得而知吧。”  
樱井自从二宫成为自己的饭之后，就常常这样唯恐天下不乱地想。

但当樱井打开房门后却只是点点头什么都没说，一把将二宫拉进了房间，刚关上房门就忍不住一般将头埋在他的脖侧深深地嗅着属于他的独特味道，带着好闻的介于男孩和男人之间的味道：“嗯…你最近变得大胆了啊，一路直奔过来，也没有注意偷拍，不怕x春让你的偶像身败名裂吗? ”  
樱井在娱乐圈这么多年知道了舆论的可怕，但同时也学会了利用舆论，说这些只是为了逗他而已。  
他抚摸着二宫后背的手慢慢划下去开始揉捏他的臀部，开口问着：“今天调子怎样? ”  
说完自己先轻轻笑起来，热热的气息喷在二宫总是因为害羞而变红的耳边，樱井还嫌不够似的又捏他的耳垂，“我今天给你快乐，现在你也要给我。”  
樱井含含糊糊地说着，偏过头张口含住了耳垂吮吸了几下，不紧不慢地带他去床边，在路上就脱掉了二宫的演唱会应援T恤丢在一边，竟就兀自生出一种讽刺。

樱井的头发蹭得二宫脖子痒痒的，他闻到了淡淡的洗发水味道，是自己曾经PO出来的"樱井翔同款洗发水"的那个牌子。  
低沉好听的声音在耳边响起，即使已经做过太多次这样的事了，这种感觉却还是像做梦一样令二宫感到晕眩。

"唔，对不起SHO酱，今天太突然了忘记准备伪装了，以后绝对不会了。"

二宫将自己贴上樱井的胸口去努力回抱住他，小声道着歉。  
对方在后背游移的骨节分明的手移到臀部的时候轻微抖了一下，还没来得及做更大的反应温热的气息就洒在了耳边，听到樱井和平时在银幕上截然不同的带着一丝情欲的嗓音，心脏都快跳出来了，身体腾得一下又上升了好几度，热得不行。  
在被推到床上后二宫主动搂住了樱井的脖子，身体不由自主地轻微颤抖着，他知道那不是出于恐惧，而是来自在其他人都不知情的情况下和对太多人来说都是遥不可及的人上床的不真实感和背德感。

樱井却突然扭过头看到了进了门之后被放在地上的背包。  
“里面都是我的周边吧？”  
像是聊着天一样的稀松平常，手上却分开了他并着的双腿，让身体挤在其中，一边虚握住二宫的性器抚慰着，另一手的手指沾了润滑在肉穴处揉开来探入内里，手心向上，让修长的中指慢慢的进入他的身体。  
在两个指节都被吞入之后轻轻勾了勾，那个位置是这个可爱粉丝的敏感点，这也是自己早在前几次就认识到的事情，学习能力不只是在书本上，只可惜这点无法向粉丝们炫耀。  
接着无名指也加入进,去一同抽插，带着黏腻的咕啾的水声，加大了力度和手指弯曲勾弄的频率，又摸上二宫的膝盖阻止他想并拢的腿。  
“舒服就叫出来。”

[樱井翔正在揉捏着自己后面敏感的软肉，把好看的手指插入了自己的体内]  
这个认知令二宫的大脑更加兴奋起来，感觉体内的每一个细胞都紧张的活跃起来了，酥酥麻麻的快感顺着二宫的脊椎逐渐上下涌动，  
“真不愧是Sho呢，做什么都是游刃有余的样子……”即使是在床上也没有扔掉自己是一名优秀真爱粉的身份的二宫不由自主的默默在心里夸赞起来。  
随着樱井手指的深入和抚慰自己火热挺立的力度的加大，二宫弓起了后背，皱着眉头咬着嘴唇，难以自持的快感顾不得下体发出的令人羞耻的水声，忍不住叫了出来:"嗯…好舒服……"

樱井解开自己的睡裤脱了下来，二宫看到里面是综艺上展示过的那条奢侈品牌子的内裤，樱井指尖粘腻，牵引着二宫的手抚摸着自己也已经半勃的性器，声音有些沙哑：“这个，”总是含情脉脉的眼睛此时蒙上了情欲的雾，他向下撇了一下自己越发涨大的性器开口询问：“可以进去吗? ”得到许可之后笑着脱掉内裤，伸长手拿过床头柜的安全套递过去：“你来戴吧? 小粉丝。”  
樱井总是喜欢在床上叫二宫作小粉丝，大概是他的趣味吧。  
以前只是炮友的时候还好，现在喜欢上他的音乐和综艺之后，二宫不知道自己是不是也快喜欢上了他的全部，因为他越来越产生一种自己已经非常了解他的错觉，而当和他面对面的时候又会意识到自己其实什么都不了解。  
在感受到掌心里的炙热涨大了的轮廓以后二宫全身的神经仿佛都被牵扯起来了，看着他好看的嘴唇微微翘起的样子，被吸引住似的愣愣点了点头，恐怕没有人会拒绝一个这样的男人的邀约吧，二宫在听到樱井让自己来戴安全套的要求以后怔了一下，毕竟之前都没有让自己做过这个，但是拒绝的话显然是非常不识趣的，而.且也没有拒绝的理由，只好接了过来。  
抬头紧张的看了几秒樱井的脸，在对方回以温柔的表情以后才撕开了安全套的袋子将滑溜溜的胶套取了出来，深呼了一口气缓缓的将它套在樱井火热性器的头部，小心翼翼的扶着向下套到根部，视线扫过的每一个部分都足以让自己脸红心跳，二宫想着过去和即将到来的进入自己的场景与触感，又羞耻又兴奋，额头甚至都浮起一层薄汗。在缓缓结束了这个动作以后轻轻松开手，抬头对上樱井的眼睛，咽了口口水。  
"已经...可以了.....”

“那么...”  
樱井奖赏似用手掌抹去二宫额头的薄汗，再凑过去落下一吻，拉过一个枕头垫在他头下，挤在双腿之间。  
一只手扶着自己的根部，一只手握住二宫的右腿窝将他的腿分的更大些，像是故意磨人一般，将圆润的头部抵在肉穴口处微微用力上下摩擦了几个来回，然后才顶在入口缓缓推进去，年轻又紧致的外表和内里都让樱井舒服的叹出了一口气，向前倾身去吻二宫。  
性器随着身体压过去的动作又深入了几分，樱井试探性地抽插了几下，低低闷哼了一声，双手撑在二宫身体两侧，前后摆动着胯部加快了速度，深入但浅出了几次之后，改为将自己的全部送进去，又几乎全部撤出来，再用力地顶到深处，水声一声一声地发出啪啪声格外清晰，自己在激烈运动中换气时腾出一只手将散落下来几根的湿润额发向后捋了捋，甩了甩头，知道自己的脖子大概又会出现那种青筋毕露的样子了。  
“con上为我应援喊得很大声吧，那现在也要叫出来哦，呐,con上叫我的名字了吧?我现在也想听。”

充斥口腔的属于樱井的气息一下子就缓解了二宫的疼痛反而更加挑起了自己的欲望，不由自主的将身体贴了上去。抽插的力度逐渐加快，敏感的部位被一下下顶到更深的地方，身体被强烈的快感包裹了，二宫忍不住随着一次又一次逐渐深入的抽插小猫似的小声哼出来，朦胧中从湿漉漉的眼睛里映出把自己压在身下的这个男人甩头的样子。  
恍惚中觉得这瞬间和舞台上的他重叠了——是二宫最喜欢的、不羁又性感的样子。在听到樱井带着点沙哑的问话后侧过头，再也抑制不住的叫出声来:"啊嗯...... Sho...Sho酱,我喜欢你,今后也会一直支持你.....“  
明明只是叫他的名字就够了，却不由自主的接着溢出口那些应援的时候百说不厌的话语，说出之后觉得更加害羞了，却没有办法在这种激烈的交合中吞下那些糟糕的声音。  
二宫稍微回过神来的时候，自己的手早就已经做出了真实的反应，一只手去够着樱井翔的手，另一只手主动搭在自己的性器上快速搓弄着。被撞击地视线晃动模糊却乐在其中。

樱井常被人说是深情的大眼睛看向身下就算是正在经历性事也不让人觉得污浊生厌的人笑了起来，他温柔地含住二宫的唇吮吸厮磨着，又向下移在脖子上含住一小块白嫩的皮肤稍稍用力，留下了一个吻痕，又游离去锁骨上刻下了印迹，最后低头停留在他的胸口。  
“公司不允许我们随意签名，你知道的，所以我给你，专属的签名。”  
二宫一直以来都特别喜欢樱井的嘴唇，不是凉薄的而是饱满的、温暖的,特别又好看的唇形，每每笑起来的样子都勾人心魄。然而就是这样的唇，在自己的身体上留下深深浅浅的痕迹，再没有什么是比这更值得珍惜的签名了。  
在肉体撞击的声音中渐渐产生了一个想法，自己已经完完全全的被这个人进入了，而自己的身体也将这个人完完全全的包裹了，这种想法令心底里涌上了不可名状的满足感，在逐渐深入和激烈的交合中无法抑制的一遍遍叫着他的名字，在快感愈发充斥全身驱使着自己努力的迎合着。  
不等二宫回答，樱井直起身子双手从下面托住他白嫩的腿根，挺动胯部越来越快地进入着他的身体，自己的囊袋不断撞击着对方的臀尖，已经渐渐有些泛红，被和那些剧组炮友完全不同的清纯和紧致紧紧包裹住，樱井忍不住也呻吟出声。  
二宫在快要高潮时总是要加紧自己的腿，这让樱井不由得总是加一些力气分开，好让自己完全占有他，淫液从交合处流出来，两个人几乎同时攀上了顶峰，樱井仰起头喘了几口气，一直顶到无法更深入的地方，随着一瞬间无与伦比的快感，将精液射了出来，听到了二宫越发高亢的叫床声，看到了他失神潮红的脸颊。  
二宫的大脑一片空白，达到顶峰的极致快感让身体承受不住般绷直了一瞬，然后力气被全部抽空似的身体也软了下去，他缓缓睁眼在朦胧中看着樱井喘息着的样子，觉得是梦又不是。

退出二宫身体的时候，已经被操弄的松软湿润的穴道好像还在挽留樱井一样，敏感而胶着。樱井把安全套打了结扔进垃圾桶，想着等下要倒进厕所冲掉，拿过抽纸为二宫擦拭了因为一时无法闭合紧而流出些许爱液的入口，拉过被子把两个人盖起来。  
樱井一只手撑着头侧过身看着二宫，再在脸颊上落下一吻：“多陪我一会儿，明天经纪人来叫我之前再离开吧，小粉丝。”

二宫越来越发觉，两个人做完之后的温存时刻越来越多，他也曾想着彼此的关系是不是不应该如此。  
又或许，自己喜欢的真的只是他的歌还有和他拥抱时候的感觉吗？自己是否也喜欢上了他这个人呢。

“NINO。”樱井却用行动打断了二宫的思考，他换了一个称呼也换了一个姿势，从背后抱住了二宫。  
二宫靠在他的怀里，屋子里静下来，似乎心脏咚咚跳的声音也即将要清晰可见了，有些事情呼之欲出。

“NINO，事情有些失控对不对，我……”樱井又开口了。“我喜欢上你了，作为恋人的喜欢。”

“嗯，那从今天开始，SHO酱，我就不做你的Fan了吧。”二宫没有翻过身，只是垂下眼睛，也听不出语气。

樱井被真正地吓了一跳，立派的明星腾的一下几乎从床上弹起来：“怎么了NINO！我吓到你了吗？对不起对不起，我不说了，你想保持现在这样……”樱井翔不想说“也好”，但是他更想尊重二宫，于是他顿了顿还是开口：  
“如果你想保持现在这样，也好……”

二宫FUFU地笑起来，他转过身看着樱井翔，眼睛亮亮的：“不做你的Fan了，做你男朋友好不好。”

二宫和也作为SOLO歌手樱井翔的饭，时常1年半，饭圈内被称为最了解樱井翔的粉丝大大。

不过从今天起，他要脱饭了。

因为他要去做樱井翔的男朋友了。

END


End file.
